Il 2 sturmovik:birds of prey
IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey, or Wings of Prey on the PC, is a combat flight simulator video game. As with previous installments of the PC series IL-2 Sturmovik, it depicts combat aircraft from World War II. The game has a campaign mode in which players are able to fly the Allies against the Axis, and also a multiplayer mode in which they are be able to select either faction.[2] A demo of the game launched on the PSN and Xbox 360's Xbox Live on 29 July 2009.[3] Birds of Prey is based around the large-scale aerial combat and ground military operations of World War II. Players can participate in some of the war’s most famous battles piloting fighters, attack aircraft and heavy bombers across a range of missions. There are six theatres of war to engage in – The Battle of Britain, Stalingrad, Berlin, Sicily, Korsun and the Battle of the Bulge, representing the main airborne battles of World War II in Europe. Birds of Prey has a new damage effects engine. Players can see real time damage to the aircraft such as holes in the wings and trail lines during dog fights. IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey features hundreds of aircraft taking part in air battles. The environmental engine also produces high detail, realistic landscapes that allow players to easily see ground support actions.[4]The game was devolped by Gaijin, who also created Birds of Steel, which shares many traits with Birds of Prey, including HUD, aircraft models, controls, and menu design. Aircraft, vehicles and weapons in the game ''Allies 'Сою́з Сове́тских Социалисти́ческих Респу́блик (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics; USSR)' Вооружённые Силы CCCP (literal translation: "Armed Forces of the USSR") Военно-воздушные силы (''VVS; lit. transl.: "Military Air Forces") *Ilyushin Il-2 (Илью́шин Ил-2) *Ilyushin Il-2M (Илью́шин Ил-2M) *Ilyushin Il-4 (Илью́шин Ил-4) *Ilyushin Il-10 (Илью́шин Ил-10) *Lavochkin La-5FN (Лавочкин Ла-5ФH) *Lavochkin La-7 (Лавочкин Ла-7) *Polikarpov Po-2 (Полика́рпов Пo-2) *Polikarpov I-16 Type 24 (Полика́рпов И-16 Тип 24 *Polikarpov I-153P (Полика́рпов И-153П) *Yakovlev Yak-1B (Яковлева Як-1Б) *Yakovlev Yak-3 (Яковлева Як-3) *Yakovlev Yak-9T (Яковлева Як-9T) Рабоче-Крестьянская Красная Армия (lit. transl.: "Workers' and Peasants' Red Army") *T-34/76 *T-34/85 *T-37 *SU-85 (CУ-85) *Mauser C96 ("Bolo") *AK-47 (in post-war footage) United Kingdom Royal Air Force (RAF) *Bristol Blenheim Mk.IV *Hawker Hurricane Mk.IIb *North American P-51B Mustang *Supermarine Spitfire Mk.IIb *Supermarine Spitfire Mk.IX *Supermarine Spitfire Mk.XVI United States of America (USA) United States Army (US Army) United States Army Air Forces (USAAF) *Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress *Douglas A-20G Havoc *North American P-51D Mustang *Republic P-47D Thunderbolt (optional add-on) Army Ground Forces *M4 Sherman *Willys MB ''Axis '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_Germany Grossdeutsches Reich]' (lit. transl.: "Greater German Realm"; Nazi Germany) ''Wehrmacht (lit. transl.: "Defence Forces") Luftwaffe (lit. transl.: "Air Arm") *Arado Ar 234 *Focke-Wulf Fw 190A-5 *Focke-Wulf Fw 190D-12 *Focke-Wulf Fw 190F-8 *Focke-Wulf Ta 152H-2 (via add-on) *Heinkel He 111H-3 *Heinkel He 111H-6 *Heinkel He 111H-16 *Heinkel He 162A *Junkers Ju 52 (AI only; cannot be flown by players.) *Junkers Ju 87B-2 *Junkers Ju 87D-3 *Messerschmitt Bf 109E-3 *Messerschmitt Bf 109F-4 *Messerschmitt Bf 109G-2 *Messerschmitt Bf 109G-6 *Messerschmitt Bf 109G-10 *Messerschmitt Bf 109K-4 *Messerschmitt Bf 110C-4 *Messerschmitt Me 163B *Messerschmitt Me 262A-1 Heer ("Army") *Pzkpfw I *Pzkpfw IV *Elefant *Opel Blitz [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Italy_%281861%E2%80%931946%29 Regno d'Italia] (Kingdom of Italy) Regia Aeronautica (lit. transl.: "Royal Aviation") *Macchi MC.202 Folgore Player pilot characters USAAF *"Glen Duncan": P-51D-5 *"John Meyer": P-51D-5 VVS *"Andrey Danilov" (Андрей Дани́лов) *"Sergey Basov" (Серге́й Басов) *"Alexander Markov" (Александр Марков) *"Nikolay Shalaev" (Николай Шалаев) RAF *"Owen Wright": Hurricane Mk.II, Spitfire Mk.II *"Barnaby Tuck": Spitfire Mk.IX, A-20G Reception Birds of Prey received a favourable reception on consoles. It achieved a Metacritic average of 80% on the Xbox 360, and 81% on the PlayStation 3.[5] IGN gave it 8.6 and said that the "strength of its play mechanics and attention to detail make it one of the best choices for console-based flight combat".[6] IT Reviews commented that it was "thunderingly atmospheric and visually breathtaking, but it has some balancing issues".[7] Eurogamer said that it was a "rousing aerial shooter... but sadly rather too easy to complete".[8]